Juego de Seducción
by Painet
Summary: La mantenía acorralada, el cuerpo femenino aprisionado entre el tronco y él era simplemente demasiado, demasiado… NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

- Es todo por hoy-. Sentenció el apuesto joven de unos 20 años sin un rasguño en su cuerpo y empapado en sudor, no solo por el entrenamiento si no también porque la noche era calurosa, al tiempo que se acercaba a su fatigada compañera para ayudarla a levantarse del pasto en el que había caído después de su último ataque.

- Al fin-. Sonrió mientras aceptaba la mano del muchacho. Se paró y quedó muda al ver de nuevo esos ojos platinados mirándola insistentemente, esos ojos que contrastaban perfectamente con el ya oscuro cielo. Y no se podía mover, el bien formado cuerpo del ninja estaba demasiado cerca y tan tentador como siempre.

_-__¡Pero que pienso!-_ se regañó e intentó buscar una salida a ese comportamiento tan inusual y atractivo del Hyuga.

No podía hacerse para atrás por que estaba el árbol y si se movía aunque fuera un poco hacia delante eliminaría la mínima distancia que había entre sus cuerpos.

Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, el joven la miraba profundamente comenzando desde su cabello algo desarreglado y revuelto por el entrenamiento, bajando luego a sus ojos en los que inmediatamente Neji se dio cuenta de que su compañera se estaba preguntando que demonios hacía y él se hacía exactamente la misma interrogante pero en ese momento no quería pensar en una respuesta, siguió bajando la mirada hasta sus labios rosados y entreabiertos, incitando a tocarlos.  
Unos años atrás, el solo fijarse en esos rasgos hubiera sido suficiente, pero ahora él era todo un hombre y ella una mujer.

_-Y que mujer_- pensó en su debilidad recorriendo lentamente el cuerpo de la kunoichi. Sí, después se arrepentiría de haber pensado eso, como ya lo había hecho las miles de veces anteriores que su mente concebía cosas parecidas, pero nada importaba en ese momento, solo quería admirarla

La mantenía acorralada, el cuerpo femenino aprisionado entre el tronco y él era simplemente demasiado, demasiado…

- Excitante-. Soltó en un ronco susurro muy cerca del rostro de la joven. Ésta sintió el cálido aliento de su acompañante provocándole un sobresalto, como una pequeña descarga de corriente eléctrica viajando por toda su espina.

Cerró los ojos imaginando que el ojiblanco haría lo mismo para disfrutar de lo que seguramente venía, y en las veces anteriores nunca había sucedido, pero sin más el joven se aparto a buena distancia de ella retirando el calor que le había producido.

Estaba confundida.

- Hyuga, Tenten, la Hokage los busca-. Avisó Shikamaru con su normal tono de aburrición para desaparecer por donde había llegado.

Ahora la kunoichi sabía la repentina separación de unos instantes atrás.

- Nej…

- Vamos-. La interrumpió y partió hacia donde Tsunade.

_-¿Por qué demonios SIEMPRE hace lo mismo?_-. Se preguntó irritada, ya estaba más que harta de este maldito juego ¿Cuándo comenzó? Quien sabe pues ninguno se dio cuenta cuando ya estaban completamente sumergidos en el "juego de seducción" que tampoco saben QUIEN lo empezó, solo sucedió y ellos se dejaron llevar.

A veces las provocaciones eran por parte de ella y otras por parte de Neji, pero empezara quien empezara SIEMPRE terminaban en alguna situación comprometedora nunca consumada.

Nadie nunca los ha visto dando esas muestras de… de ¿Qué significaba esa actitud que tenían de vez en cuando? Se lo ha preguntado muchas veces Tenten, y Neji también- _¿deseo?-_ tal vez era la razón de su comportamiento- _me halaga, pero es decepcionante_- bajo la mirada mientras se dirigía a donde la Hokage- _¿eso es todo lo que le importa? difícil de creer por ser él, pero por mas Neji cubito de hielo Hyuga que sea__**-**_ sonrió sarcásticamente- _hombre al fin… no, él no es de ese tipo._

Recapacitó, había algo más en su mirada que la hacía pensar que no solo la quería por su físico. Varias veces atrás había sido presa desafortunadamente de miradas lujuriosas de hombres que solo la querían para divertirse y que la hacían enfadar de sobremanera y querer golpearlos hasta que ya no les quedaran ganas de ver a otra mujer; pero la de ese jounin era diferente y había que admitir que no le molestaba para nada.

Al principio de todo este alboroto, Tenten se había conformado con esas extrañas muestras de interés, ella estaba feliz, al fin el joven frío y misterioso que tanto había querido en silencio le había dado una señal. En todos sus encuentros nunca había habido besos ni caricias y mucho menos palabras después de lo ocurrido, solo estaba la insistente mirada del atractivo jounin y la tensión de la cercanía de sus cuerpos.  
Cuando se aproximaban, Tenten sentía que Neji quería decir algo que ella hasta el momento no podía descifrar a pesar de que con los años aprendió el monosilábico vocabulario.

Varias veces intento preguntar que era lo que hacían, pero el joven evadía la conversación. Esto también estuvo bien al principio, ninguno quería saber la razón del comportamiento, pero ahora la necesidad de saber que pasaba entre los dos aumentaba a cada encuentro.

Su relación de compañeros de equipo era exactamente la misma para ellos y ante los ojos de los demás pero desde hace unas semanas para acá se sentían confundidos ¿Qué eran, compañeros, amigos? O acaso algo más…

- Tenemos que hablar- se decidió a interrogar a su "compañero" después de salir de con Tsunade.

---------------

- Su misión es acompañar al señor feudal de regreso a su país- les dijo revisando papeles que tenía en su escritorio, poniéndoles la mínima atención pues estaba demasiado atareada con el trabajo.

- ¿Y que de peligroso hay en ello?- preguntó Neji.

- Absolutamente nada, pero creo que has estado distraído como para darte cuenta que en Konoha no hay ni un solo ninja, más que ustedes dos, Shikamaru acaba de partir- los miro- y que bueno que todavía quedan aunque sean pocos, este trabajo me esta volviendo LOCA-. Dijo con frustración.

- Tenía entendido que Lee y Gai fueron a una misión, pero ¿y los demás?

- Últimamente nos han estado llegando numerosas misiones de todos los rangos, estamos tan saturados que hasta los shinobis de la academia están ayudando, incluso ANBUS están haciendo misiones demasiado bajas para su nivel- respondió volviendo a sus papeles- es un noble del país del país de la Tierra… no recuerdo el nombre pero se apellida Asakura, lo encontrarán mañana a las 7 AM en la salida de la aldea. Solo llévenlo y se regresan inmediatamente por favor, necesitamos mucha ayuda por aquí ¿entendido?

- Sí- contestaron al unísono-

- Bien, les tomara menos de una semana ir y venir, les aseguro que no habrá ningún inconveniente, a esta persona no lo persigue nadie, solo quieren que lo lleven por que es un cobarde- les dijo frustrada por tanto trabajo y misiones tan absurdas como estas le quitaban ninjas valiosos que podrían estar en otro lugar donde fueran más necesarios- ya se pueden retirar.

Los jóvenes dieron media vuelta para caminar a la salida.

- Tenten

- ¿Si Tsunade-sama?- pregunto girando para quedar nuevamente frente a la Hokage.

- Ten cuidado - la advirtió mirándola a los ojos- sabes a lo que me refiero- volvió a sus papeles.

- Ss… si- afirmó nerviosa y enfadada, otra vez tenía que tocarle hacer una misión para tipos como ese. Neji frunció un poco el ceño, él también sabía a que se refería.

Cuando ambos ninjas estuvieron fuera de la oficina, Tsunade se tumbó en su sillón con una amplia sonrisa. Sus sentimientos eran un secreto a voces, mira que ni siquiera rechistar por administrar los recursos separándose para una misión tan mediocre. La sonrisa creció, en algún momento se darían cuenta y deseaba que fuera pronto, de verdad le gustaban como pareja, y así siguió revolviendo papeles.

-------------------------------

Afuera del edificio la joven se disputaba en sus pensamientos: irse o quedarse, platicar o acabar una conversación que no había empezado.

- Te acompaño a tu casa-. Acabó por decir Neji. La mirada de Tenten le pidió una explicación- Ya es tarde -. Comenzó a caminar con la única persona que lo hacía hablar con más de dos sílabas.

- Gracias-. Dijo viéndolo de reojo. Él bien sabía que ella se podía defender sola, eso si alguien intentaba atacarla en la aldea ninja, que no es para nada factible; hasta el más estúpido de los malhechores sabe que eso es suicidio.

Caminaron por las solitarias calles de konoha bajo la oscura y calurosa noche en silencio, de vez en cuando la mirada de Neji se desviaba hacia Tenten y otras era la de la castaña la que lo observaba.

--Tiempo después- -

- Gracias por acompañarme-. Le dijo parada frente a la puerta de su casa dándole una de sus famosas sonrisas al Hyuga quien simplemente desvió la mirada, si seguía viéndola no podría controlar sus impulsos como tiempo atrás en el entrenamiento.

La castaña al notarlo, cambió su sonrisa de una cálida y amigable a una de malicia, tenía algo en mente para desquitar lo nerviosa que la había puesto en el bosque.

- Hasta mañana- se despidió acercándose peligrosamente al joven y su voz envuelta en un tono seductor. Hyuga cayó rendido en la trampa y la miró, estaba tan cerca que era irresistible querer tomarla entre sus fuertes brazos. Como si tuvieran voluntad propia, sus manos comenzaron a levantarse buscando la cintura de la chica, topándose con el ruido que la puerta hizo al ser cerrada por Tenten.

Sonrió derrotado, nada más ella lo hacía perder el control y actuar sin pensar, quedando como tonto, pues ahora estaba solo en la oscura y calurosa noche con los brazos tomando algo imaginario.  
Ni siquiera noto cuando se escapo, pero por algo tenía que ser una de las mejores jounin de la aldea, su agilidad y rapidez eran excepcionales.  
Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie hubiera visto como una mujer había dejado perplejo al gran genio Hyuga. Seguro de que nada más ellos dos habían estado en esa escena se retiró a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

6:57 AM un jounin esperando a las afueras de la aldea, recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos y su rostro apuntando hacia abajo dándole un aire pensativo y lúgubre.

- BUENOS... días- saludó al llegar junto a él proporcionándole una cálida sonrisa.

- Hn- se escuchó como respuesta.

- Pensé que venía tarde-. Respiro aliviada recogiendo un poco más su cabello que después de salir corriendo de su casa por levantarse tarde luego de lograr dormir un poco en la noche de insomnio por estar pensando en cierta conversación que no tuvo con cierta persona, no le había dado tiempo suficiente de arreglarse para la misión.

- Casi.

- ¿Y donde esta ese tal señor Asa…- se interrumpió cuando el ninja desapareció de su vista para parase detrás de ella dándole la espalda. Estaba confundida, luego se giro para ver al mismo joven proporcionando una mirada más que molesta rayando en la furia pasando por el desprecio a un hombre de edad avanzada con gran masa corporal para su pequeña estatura, que tenía extendida su mano en dirección a la kunoichi con intensiones de tocar donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Tenten estaba dispuesta a ponerlo en su lugar con unas cuantas palabras y si era necesario utilizar la fuerza física pero Neji la detuvo con una mirada, al fin y al cabo ese mequetrefe había pagado por el servicio, a lo que ella no pudo hacer más que resignarse. El ojiblanco enarco una ceja esperando alguna respuesta del viejo

- Soy Ingston Asakura- se presentó al tiempo que se erguía y volvía su mano al costado de su cuerpo- para ti Señor Asakura- miro de arriba abajo al jounin hablándole con altanería- y tú lindura, puedes llamarme como quieras- afirmó con tono seductor y decrépito guiñándole el ojo.

El tipo era tan patético que Tenten no sabía si enfadarse o reírse. Sea lo que fuere solo le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación.

- Ya vámonos por favor, entre más rápido termine esto, menos huesos rotos tendrá ese viejo- dijo con disgusto ocasionando una ligera sonrisa de diversión en el jounin.

Hacer sonreír aunque sea un poco, es más lograr siquiera que algo le pareciera divertido era toda una hazaña que solo la bella castaña podía lograr.

- ¿Pero de que hablas preciosa? Desde la distancia podía ver que te derretías de ansias por conocerme y heme aquí, ahora soy todo tuyo. Podremos satisfacer nuestras necesidades carnales sin prohibición y a partir de hoy viviremos una pasión desatada-. Habló como si de un poema se tratase totalmente inspirado al borde del llanto.

-…- Tenten no contestó.

_**- **__¿Necesidades carnales ¿ pasión desatada?_- pensó con enfado no nada más por que el anciano dejaba ver abiertamente sus intenciones sin vacilación sobre lo que quería de su compañera, si no por que esas palabras le hacían imaginar cosas no muy aptas para su mente pero perfectamente entendibles para su edad.

Tenten lo miraba fijamente, Neji por su parte, ya temía por la integridad física del viejo, pero si ella no lo golpeaba seguramente él mismo lo haría.

Veces anteriores con "hombres" como ese, al atractivo joinin ganas no le faltaban de golpearlos hasta cansarse, si es que le aguantaban tanto, y cuando se recuperara volverlos a golpear, pero no hacía nada por que Tenten sabía arreglárselas sola y él se mantenía un poco al margen asegurándose de que no hubiera complicaciones.

El golpe de la kunoichi ya iba a impactarse contra el horrible rostro y el dueño de este aguanto la respiración para intentar suprimir el dolor que iría a sentir.

- Señorita no lo haga por favor, lo siento mucho, por favor discúlpelo-. El puño fue parado rápidamente por un joven que se metió entre el anciano y la chica.

Tenten bajo el brazo para poner atención a la persona que había frustrado su intento de romperle la mandíbula al atrevido decrépito. Neji miro interesado, el joven había parado muy fácilmente aquel golpe.

**-** Disculpe las molestias que mi tío le haya causado, me siento realmente apenado, reciba de mi parte las mas sinceras disculpas-. Decía con voz arrepentida casi tirándose al piso para suplicar.

- No… no tiene por que disculparse usted, si no su tío- habló con su tono normal, ya estaba calmada ante tanta amabilidad- ¿dijo tío?, ¿este nauseabundo saco arrugado es su tío?-. Estaba asombrada, no se parecían en nada, empezando por la cortesía, siguiendo por la altura: el joven era de la misma estatura que Neji, ósea más alto que Tenten. Su cabello era muy oscuro al igual que sus ojos que daban un aire sombrío pero atractivo

- Sss… si señorita, así es- respondió ahogando la risilla que le provoco la referencia a su pariente y que al ojiblanco le arranco una segunda mueca de diversión.

**-** ¿Nauseabundo saco arrugado?... NADIE me había hablado de esa manera- dijo furibundo- ¡y MENOS una MUJER!- acabó gritando.

- Pero CLARO que ninguna mujer le había hablado así por que de seguro que NUNCA ha tratado con una, la verdad no creo que alguna en su sano juicio se atreva si quiera a verlo, menos a cruzar palabra con usted-. Declaró tranquilamente ignorando el casi infarto por enojo del viejo.

El joven que se había presentado como el sobrino del cliente estaba atónito, era cierto que nunca nadie le había hablado así a su tío y por eso no sabía como reaccionaría.

El anciano callo por un momento y la situación tomo un ligero tono de suspenso.

- … Nadie…me… había… hablado…- dijo sombrío ocultando la mirada ganándose la expectación de los tres presentes a lo próximo que haría- a parte de hermosa, valiente… eres…- levanto la mirada- ¡PERFECTA!!- volvió a gritar emocionado antes de correr hacia Tenten topándose con el duro golpe del jounin que lo hizo perder el conocimiento poco antes de llegar a ella.

**-**¡Tío!- corrió para socorrerlo, estaba preocupado pero sabía de más que se merecía ese puñetazo.

- ¿Neji?- susurró sorprendida mirando el cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo. ¿Cómo era posible que ÉL, que era el que le había prohibido golpearlo ahora fuera el que le pegara? Y peor aún, que lo noqueara.

- Ya me tenía harto- dijo por lo bajo, respondiendo a la castaña en la que se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción- _… ¿Por qué si murmuró la escuche?_- giro su mirada 90° y ahí estaba de nuevo la única fémina que lo hacía perder el control de sí mismo y estaba otra vez a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

Tenten estaba disfrutando tanto viendo al anciano tirado que no se daba cuenta de la situación y era mejor para Neji que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso pero ni sus pies ni su cuerpo se movía de su lugar, le agradaba de sobremanera sentirla así de cerca.

- Se lo ganó a pulso- dijo levantando la vista para buscar los ojos de su compañero pero no esperaba encontrarlos tan cerca.

Ella tampoco se movía, se estaba perdiendo en esa hechizante mirada platinada perdiendo el sentido de la realidad, otra vez.

- ¿Y su nombre es?- no apartaba la vista de la castaña y el volumen de voz seguía bajo.

- ¿Eh?- volvió en sí totalmente confundida por la pregunta.

- ¿Como se llama?- volteó hacia el joven levantando la voz, apartándose como si nada de la kunoichi.

Tenten estaba hecha un nudo de rabia, por dentro claro esta, no iba a dejar que él supiera que le había molestado que la dejara así nada más, cortándole la inspiración que estaba sintiendo y siente cada vez que lo ve fijamente, que se fuera en pleno "momento romántico", sabía lo que ella sentía pero no quería admitirlo… por lo menos no hasta que él lo hiciera primero.

**-** Mil disculpas por mi descortesía-. Se separó de su inconciente tío para quedar parado de frente al jounin- mi nombre es Zeon Alexander Asakura, gusto en conocerlos.

- Neji Hyuga.

-…- la castaña seguía dándole vueltas al asunto.

- Señorita, ¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó cortésmente.

El ojiblanco sonrió autosuficiente al notar en el rostro de Tenten un ligero enfado, sabía que él había sido el culpable y no es que le gustara hacerla enojar si no que le parecía divertido, muy a su estilo, la manera como lo logró.

Pero debajo de esa expresión se encontraba un Neji totalmente nervioso, molesto… confundido, que tuvo que hacer lo que hizo para evitar un colapso nervioso frente a los presentes. Definitivamente la castaña lo ponía fuera de sí, y eso no le agradaba para nada o… ¿tal vez si?

- Perdón, me llamo Tenten Ama

- Muy bien, señorita Tenten, me disculpo nuevamente por mi impertinente tío- dijo haciendo reverencia.

- No hay problema, ya he dicho que no es usted el que tiene que disculparse, si no ese…- calló para no decir alguna palabra indigna de una mujer- señor, pero ¿Por qué nos tratamos con tanta cortesía? Somos de la misma edad ¿no?

- Imagino que si señorita, 20 años es la edad que tengo.

- Pues nosotros también, entonces ¿que te parece si nos tratamos de tú?

- Me parece buena idea señorita, claro si su pareja también lo aprueba.

- ¿Pareja?-se asombró un momento- no-dijo riendo- no somos pareja- recobró la compostura- el es NADA MÁS mi compañero de equipo- miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Neji mientras decía todo lo anterior.

Ahora era el momento de satisfacción para Tenten, gozó de cada estado emocional que la cara del ojiblanco experimentó en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando repitió "pareja" el se asombró al igual que ella, cuando rió diciendo que no lo eran, el jounin se veía realmente confundido, y cuando terminó diciendo que nada más eran compañeros de equipo, Neji lucía ¿enfadado? Resultó, incluso para Tenten, difícil de creer pero al ojiblanco le había enojado esa última frase.

Como habían sucedido las cosas entre ellos, de un tiempo hasta ahora, ya no sabían que relación tenían, por que amistad desde luego que no, hace tiempo que dejaron de ser simplemente amigos, para ser más exactos, desde que entraron en ese jueguito de seducción.

Ambos sabían que su relación ya no era la misma de años atrás y sin decirse nada lo admitían, solo la relación, no los sentimientos.

- Perdón yo pensé que ustedes…

- Pues no pienses- lo cortó sin tacto como era su costumbre.

-¡Neji! No seas grosero.

- No se preocupe señorita, fue una imprudencia la mía suponer que eran pareja-. Volvió a disculparse realmente apenado, por millonésima vez en los 13 minutos que tenían de conocerse.

- Por favor, ¿podrías dejar de disculparte tanto? - le dijo amablemente al muchacho- y una cosa más, háblanos de tu que, como ya te diste cuenta, mi compañero te hablo de igual manera, lo que significa que aceptó que nos tuteáramos-. Acabó diciendo con su habitual tono alegre lleno de jovialidad que hacía sentir a gusto a la persona con quien hablara.

- Lo sien… digo si señori…. claro Tenten-. Dijo al fin después de destrabarse, eso de hablar sin ser sofocantemente amable no se le daba muy bien

-Así esta mejor- sonrió amistosamente.

- A mí también puedes tratarme de tú linda, además después de lo que haremos- justo aquí, a Neji le daban ganas de callarlo, pero para siempre- no creo que las palabras elegantes hagan falta entre nosotros-. Al fin despertaba para volver a las andadas con la kunoichi ¿Qué el fuerte golpe del Hyuga no había sido suficiente?... pues parecía que no.

- ¡A USTED no pienso dirigirle la palabra!- dijo alterada ¿Qué era eso de "después de lo que haremos"? además prefería seguir hablándole de usted así, de una u otra manera, se mantenía cierta distancia, aun que fuera solo verbal.

- ¿Pero como de que no?... Ah ya se que es lo que pasa, estas nerviosa por que no sabes como actuar frente a mí, de seguro que nunca habías visto a un hombre como yo- dijo hinchado de orgullo.

Los dos jóvenes presentes preferían mantenerse al margen, Alexander por que en su educación había aprendido a nunca entrometerse, pero estaba listo para actuar si su tío se pasaba de nuevo con la castaña. Y Neji por que sabía que Tenten podía sola, aunque prefería masacrar él mismo al anciano.

- Por primera vez dice algo coherente- dijo fingiendo asombro- ¿sabe que? tiene mucha razón, nunca había visto a un hombre como usted- continuo, dibujando con sus palabras una amplia sonrisa en el abultado y arrugado rostro y dejando confundidos a los otros dos antes de continuar- nunca en toda mi vida, había visto a un enano nauseabundo saco arrugado fingiendo ser un hombre, es más usted no llega ni a INTENTO de ser humano, debe ser un experimento fallido, algún error de la naturaleza, un INSULTO para la humanidad, un….

- Suficiente- se colocó frente a la castaña tapándole la visión del anciano. Pero el tono que utilizó no era el frío de siempre, y más sorprendente aún, Neji tenía la línea de sus labios un poco corvada ¿a caso estaba sonriendo?… ¡SONRIENDO! Y ella lo había visto, dejándola asombrada ¿sería que estaba muerta y se había ido al cielo?, ¿o en alguna misión se había drogado con algún hongo alucinógeno de efecto retardado que ahora la hacía ver cosas fuera de la realidad? Como fuera, esa sonrisa le quedaba muy bien.

Tenten seguía admirando aquella visión que comenzaba a poner de nuevo nervioso al jounin por la manera insistente en que lo veía, mientras que, Alexander por su parte había agradecido mentalmente al ojiblanco por silenciarla, si no de seguro que él hubiera estallado en carcajadas y su herido tío en llanto.

Después de unos pocos segundos, repitiéndose que había más gente que solo ellos dos, para no cometer alguna idiotez producida por sus impulsos, el Hyuga habló:

- Es hora de irnos- dijo mirando a la castaña, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, volviendo al estoico de siempre, dando media vuelta para comenzar a caminar- vamos- le indicó al viejo, que empezó a andar distraído, las palabras de la kunoichi lo habían dejado mal.

- Neji, yo también voy con ustedes, debo volver a mi país.

- La Hokage no dijo nada sobre ti.

- Estoy seguro que se le ha olvidado, cuando vine a solicitar la misión se veía muy atareada.

- Eso es cierto.

- … Bien, supongo que tienes razón- dio por terminada la conversación, dando a entender que ya deberían irse, y así lo hicieron.

Llevaban un corto tramo recorrido en completo silencio que fue roto por la petición de la kunoichi.

- ¿Te importa si en esta misión yo cuido la retaguardia?- preguntó con enfado.

- No- respondió al instante, ya había pensado en pedírselo él mismo, pues el anciano no hacía más que mirar bobamente las curvas de la joven y eso no le hacía gracia en nada a ella y menos al ojiblanco que, sin admitirlo, la cuidaba celosamente.

* * *

Pues aquí termina el 2° cap, ojala les haya gustado

Y como dije al principio, muchas gracias a todos los que leen este intento de fic, pero sobre todo a:

**OnlyaZ:** que bueno que te haya interesado aun que no leas muchos NejiTen, espero que te siga gustando n,n y gracias por leerme

**caro-y-lina-hyuga:** a mí también me encanta esta pareja, pero no se que me fascina más si la pareja en sí o Neji jajaja… y pues pronto no actualice, pero actualice que es lo bueno no? Muchas gracias por leer el fic!

**ayame-gri:** me gusta mucho la esta pareja por las personalidades de los dos xp y pues aquí estuvo la continuación n,n grax por leer!

**.Ojo-sama: **a mí también me parece muuuy bien que Tenten juegue con Neji, pero tienen que "jugar" los dos, por que si no sería acoso jajaja. Que bueno que compartamos la misma idea maliciosa contra él jojo gracias por tu comentario!

**crisisa: **gracias por darme ánimo jeje… y la verdad ni yo se a donde llegara ese par xp ¿hasta donde crees tu?

**Naruto0Crystal0Fan: **un poco raro ¿no te parece? No entiendo como Neji te cae mal y adoras la pareja ¿? Aun que la verdad, aquí entre nos, a veces realmente odio a Neji con esa altanería y palabrería como si lo supiera todo jajajaja pero en fin, gracias de verdad por tu comentario

**trisha: **pues yo también adoro el nejiten n,n graaacias por darme esos ánimos! Y lamento no haber actualizado pronto, pero al fin actualice jeje

**kuraujia-san**: Hola! gracias por recordarme eso xp, por tu comentario me entro el remordimiento con mi otro fic jeje, pero es demasiado largo para corregirlo además nadie lo noto xD… espero que ahora si lo haya escrito correctamente n,n y muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y ojala sigas con la idea de que mi fic es bueno : )

**Alexa Hiwatari**: creo que tu comentario fue por que cuando entraste y leíste pensabas que era de otra pareja… y con todo respeto, si la pareja no te agrada pues no leas

**jereth-jack: **gracias por tu comentario, y si, que cosas le pasan a Neji jaja y le van a seguir pasando jojojo soy mala, muy mala….. y aun que no actualice pronto, aquí esta la continuación n,n

**Pandora: **a mi también me gusto como quedo la idea del fic : Dy ya ves que si lo seguí, tarde pero lo seguí jejeje. Ojala te siga gustando y gracias por tu comentario!

**sussane.x: **tu comentario en especial me hizo reír jajaja, imaginaste esa cara justo como era jajaja … grax por leer!!!!!

**always mssb: **pues pasaran cosas en la misión, pero como van acompañados no pueden hacer más de lo debido xp jejeje gracias por tu comentario! Y no estaría mal que me dijeras hasta donde quisieras que llegaran (aun que ya lo imagino jaja, no por nada se llama Juego de Seducción verdad?)

**andie: **jajaja apoyo tu moción de hacerlo parecer idiota jajaja, aun que solo lo necesario para que no pierda su indiferente personalidad, y no es que a mí me caiga mal, pero como ya especifique en otro comentario, a veces lo odio por su altanería y palabrería como si lo supiera todo jajajaja, bueno ojala hayas disfrutado de este 2 cap, gracias por tu comentario!!

Neta que muchas gracias por leer n,n (ya me parezco al personaje que metí xP)


	3. Chapter 3

La oscuridad se había hecho presente, y con ella la orden del jounin de preparar el campamento para pasar la calurosa noche.  
El amable joven ponía su tienda con facilidad y su tío se veía envuelto en un problema para que su abultado abdomen lo dejara maniobrar libremente. Los ninjas, habituados a estas cosas, ya habían terminado y estaban en otros asuntos.

- ¿No crees que es arriesgado?- le preguntó mientras lo observaba encender una fogata un poco apartada de donde dormirían.

- Nadie nos sigue y en el camino no hubo nada anormal- respondió secamente.

- Y necesitamos comer – añadió.

- Hn- dio como respuesta.

- Iré al río por la cena- ya que estaban siguiendo las aguas de la rivera para llegar a su destino ¿Por que no aprovechar sus recursos para alimentarse?

- Voy yo- le dijo terminando de preparar la fogata y parándose.

Para otra hubiera sonado como orden, para la castaña era un ofrecimiento. Y como la misión no era riesgosa no se necesitaba que ambos hicieran un trabajo equitativo como lo hacen cuando están en una verdadera misión. Es más se podría decir que iban como simples acompañantes, y estando en esta situación, no había razón para que Neji no se comportara como todo un caballero que era.

- Gracias pero- volteo al anciano con enfado- prefiero ir yo- se volvió hacia él.

- Está bien-. Aceptó dándose cuenta que aquel viejo la molestaba con su sola presencia.

------------------------------ En el río

La joven se acercaba a la orilla del mismo para pescar una buena cena cuando vio que alguien se le había adelantado, era el joven que acababa de conocer esta mañana. Agarraba los peces con mucha agilidad y destreza, parecía que lo había hecho muchas veces. Se quedo analizando detenidamente los movimientos masculinos, era raro que tuviera ese tipo de habilidades.

- ¡Tenten!- dijo el joven un poco exaltado y paró inmediatamente, luego de pocos segundos en lo que la sorpresa se desvanecía volvió a hablar- no te había visto- se apresuró a salir del río para ponerse la playera.

- ¿Te asusté?-. Preguntó alegre como siempre.

- Un poco, ¿no tienes hambre? Por que yo si, es mejor si vamos a cenar ¿no te parece?-. Contestó sonriente.

- Si, claro-. Devolvió la sonrisa.

--------------------- En el campamento

Neji vio aparecer al joven junto a la castaña e intentó, en vano, darle poca importancia.

- ¡OH! QUE VISIÓN TENGO ANTE MIS OJOS- se los restregó- PERO NO ES UNA VISIÓN, ES UNA PERFECTA DIOSA LA QUE TENGO EN FRENTE – dijo emocionado.

- Ya cállese saco arrugado-. Le dijo con indiferencia, caminó y se hincó al lado de la fogata para poner los peces.

- ¿Cómo es que en toda mi vida no te había conocido? Eres hermosa, valiente y sabes cocinar ¿Qué más sorpresas esconderá mi futura esposa?

- _¿Esposa?__-_ Hyuga repasó la palabra con dificultad. La kunoichi volteó al viejo molesta.

- ¡Tío! No deberías hacer esa proposición- intentó callarlo.

- Oh tienes razón, antes del matrimonio debe haber un compromiso, entonces linda ¿quieres ser mi prometida?- preguntó todo emocionado. Tenten pasó de molesta a enfadada.

_- ¿Prometida?-_ Neji trató de asimilar lo que decía el anciano.

- ¡Tío por favor! Deja de decir esas cosas.

- Esta bien- ignoró el comentario de su sobrino y habló después de ver la mirada enojada de la joven- sé a lo que te refieres. Seamos pues novios.

- _¿Novios?_- el jounin comenzó a analizar la palabra.

- Entiendo que no quieras ir tan rápido, aun que aquí entre nos, cuando estemos solos en mi cuarto me lo pedirás- Pareció que a Neji se le había atorado algo en la garganta, el comentario lo sacó abruptamente de sus cavilaciones- estoy seguro- terminó de hablar y vio de arriba abajo libinidosamente el cuerpo femenino.

- ¡TIO!

Eso fue el colmo, la castaña se puso de pie, tomó una kunai y de repente el viejo tenía una pequeña rajada en la mejilla y el arma ya estaba clavada en un árbol. Miró su mano y con sorpresa observó que el artefacto aún estaba ahí lo que quería decir que el ataque fue de…

- Escúcheme bien anciano- comenzó con tono frío, demasiado cortante incluso para ser él- si vuelve a decir, siquiera insinuar cosas como esas me voy a olvidar que esta es una misión - lo veía con desprecio y el viejo se asustó. Hubo silencio por un instante, en lo que al saco arrugado se le regularizaba la presión después de tremendo espanto, y Neji recobraba la compostura pues de nuevo había actuado sin pensar, pero ahora no le importó, ese idiota se lo merecía por hablarle de esa manera a su "compañera", además de que le salvo la vida sin querer, si Tenten lo hubiera atacado ahora mismo ese anciano ya no existiría.

- Eres igual o peor que mi sobrino- se limpió la sangre de la mejilla- por eso es que ustedes dos nunca conseguirán una mujer, aunque pagaran por ella.

- ¿Pagar por una mujer? no son como usted, son decentes y créame que han de tener a más de una interesada en ellos- habló la kunoichi. Después de que Zeon y Neji intentaron callarlo para que no la siguiera molestando, ahora le tocaba a ella devolverles el favor. Y de que manera lo había hecho, sin darse cuenta en ese simple comentario había expuesto que alguien estaba interesada en el Hyuga, cosa que le agradó escuchar puesto que sabía muy bien quien era ese alguien, lo que no le gustó mucho es que lo que dijo también había sido para Alexander.

- JAJAJA ¿Más de una? JAJAJA querida no me hagas reír a estos dos no se les acercaría una mujer con buen gusto, pero ya esta bien de palabrería sin sentido, vamos a comer que muero de hambre- ante la mirada desconcertada de todos se hincó frente a la fogata, tomó un pescado y empezó a comer ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza? Después de la amenaza y la herida seguía normal. A los demás no les quedó de otra más que acercarse a comer, el viejo los tenía confundidos.  
La cena pasó en silencio, sin comentarios obscenos ni personas arrojando armas, al parecer la comida entretenía mucho al saco arrugado y eso era bueno.  
Todo seguía en calma hasta que los pescados se terminaron.

- Hora de dormir- se levantó- o si tu prefieres podemos usar esta noche para algo más- guiñó el ojo- pareceré viejo pero en la cama vuelvo a los 20- sonrió seductoramente, tanto como un viejo decrépito pervertido lo puede hacer, al instante la furia recorrió todo el cuerpo de la castaña, estaba a punto de sacar una kunai pero los jóvenes se le adelantaron parándose al mismo tiempo, con la misma agilidad y rapidez.

- ¡Tío!! Por favor ya déjala en paz- se escuchó más como advertencia que como petición. Neji, en cambio, era más de acciones que de palabras, ya tenía una shuriken en su mano lista para lanzarla.

- Tranquilos jóvenes, era solo un comentario, no se exalten- se apresuró a decir antes de que el ninja lo hiriera de nuevo- ya me voy a dormir- dio media vuelta para meterse en su tienda.

- Tenten lo…

- Ya te dije que tú no tienes por que disculpar a tu tío- dijo la última palabra con desdén- pero yo si tengo que agradecerte por tratar de callarlo- le proporciono una sincera sonrisa. El ojiblanco se indignó un poquito, primero los veía volver del río muy alegres, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y ahora le agradecía por lo del viejo ¿Qué acaso el no había hecho lo mismo si no es que mas?

- No hay por que- sonrió también.

- Partiremos muy temprano- dijo tajante.

- Será mejor que descansemos- vio a la fogata- pero primero hay que apagar el fuego- se preparó para hacerlo.

- No es necesario, lo haré yo.

- Pero no me molesta ayudarles.

- No hace falta.

- Solo es apagar la fogata.

- Ya dije que lo haré.

- Que lo hagas tú, que lo haga yo, es lo mismo.

- No, no es lo mismo.

Seguían en su infantil pelea hasta que la luz se desvaneció dejándolos solos en la oscuridad viendo alejarse a una atractiva joven. Se voltearon a ver por un segundo nada más para comprobar si el otro se sentía igual de idiota, carraspearon la garganta al mismo tiempo y desaparecieron cada quien por su lado para llegar a sus respectivas tiendas. El Hyuga se recriminaba por tan estúpida riña.

---------------

El viejo dormía a sus anchas en su tienda, con la barriga descubierta por el intenso calor. Zeon, tan pronto como entró, se quitó la playera para dormir mejor. Neji había hecho lo mismo dejando su perfecto torso al descubierto. En conclusión todos dormían plácidamente, mejor dicho todos los hombres dormían plácidamente. Esta era una de esas veces en las que a la kunoichi le molestaba ser mujer, no se podía quitar la blusa por que, aunque estuviera sola en su tienda, no se sentía a gusto además, poniendo la misión en el peor de los escenarios, tendría que salir rápidamente para defender. Demasiado complicado, entre palabras de molestia y el calor infernal se durmió para intentar reponer la noche anterior en la que la había pasado en vela.

Entró la madrugada, todo apacible menos una sombra que merodeaba sigilosamente por el campamento, se acercó a una tienda luego caminó a otra, se acercó un poco más, vio una tercera y un brillo apareció en su mirada. Caminó en cuclillas hasta ella, no hacía ningún ruido, la abrió con sumo cuidado, entró quedamente. Ya estando dentro, extendió su arrugada y grasosa mano para posarla en algo suave y firme, tocó pervertidamente la zona hasta que salio a gran velocidad de la tienda yendo a parar de cara en el tronco de un árbol haciendo un sonido hueco y seco lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a los dos jóvenes.

Al instante salió Neji sin playera, no había tiempo para eso. El pelinegro apareció segundos después a medio vestir. Vieron la escena: viejo tirado al pie de un árbol inconsciente y una joven furibunda que empezó a correr hacía él siendo abruptamente detenida por un fuerte brazo que la sostenía por la cintura.

- ¡Suéltame!- veía con desprecio al viejo- ¡VOY A GOLPEAR A ESE PERVERTIDO SACO ARRUGADO HASTA QUE SE MUERA!- intentaba safarse. Zeon se acercó hacia su pariente, lo observó yaciendo en el piso y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- No- apretó el agarre nada más con un solo brazo, era suficiente.

- ¡DÉJAME IR!- no apartaba la mirada de odio hacia el anciano.

- Eso nunca- le dijo al oído con lo que la kunoichi pudo escuchar su masculina y profunda voz más cerca haciéndola estremecer, pero no sabía a que ponerle más atención, si a la grave voz o lo que había dicho. Apartó la vista del pervertido para ver al Hyuga. Dejó de forcejear pero el ojiblanco no la soltaba.

- No me digas que no te gustó- decía mientras se levantaba, su sobrino se sorprendió, nada más lo había descuidado tantito para acomodarse bien la camisa y en ese rato el viejo reaccionó.  
Con solo escuchar su decrépita voz, la furia se desató de nuevo en la castaña, iba a sacar una kunai pero la mano de Neji rápidamente la aprisionó. La joven lo veía con reproche.

- Se lo advertí viejo- en un instante apareció detrás del susodicho y lo golpeó dejándolo inconsciente.

- ¿No sería mejor si de una vez acabas con él?- preguntó con sadismo y comenzó a caminar lenta pero peligrosamente.

- No es que encubra lo que hace mi tío, en verdad el acoso me parece de lo mas bajo que un hombre puede hacer, pero tampoco puedo dejar que tu amiga lo descuartice- explicó mientras la veía venir hecha furia.

- Pues si no quieres que termine así mejor llévatelo y dile que la próxima vez no la detendré y, si eso sucede, puede apostar que tendrá una muerte más dolorosa que la que yo le pude haber dado.

- Se lo diré- sonrió- pero no creo que con eso se le quite la maña de andar molestando mujeres- dijo apenado.

- Pues por lo menos se le tiene que quitar la maña de andar molestando específicamente a ESTA mujer- contestó molesto, hacia el viejo claro, después de todo podía ver que el amable joven no era para nada como él.

- ¿Y dicen que no son pareja?- dijo rápidamente por que la castaña ya estaba cerca. Agarró despreocupadamente a su tío por el brazo y lo jaló hasta su tienda metiéndose también en ella.  
El Hyuga había quedado desconcertado, giró para ver a la castaña acercándose.

_-¿Ella y… y yo?-_ ahora la observaba detenidamente. En sus múltiples encuentros había notado que era atractiva, pero no le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que fueran pareja.

- Ese…ese viejo pervertido me las va a pagar- alcanzó a escuchar la voz sofocada por la ira, que pasaba de largo frente a él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Esta inconsciente- dijo para pararla.

- Inconsciente no es suficiente- siguió su camino.

- Hmp- la tomó del brazo y la llevó a la dirección opuesta a la tienda del anciano, y a la del joven y a la suya, y a la de él, total la alejó del campamento XD

- ¿Podrías soltarme para ir a desmembrar a ese intento de animal?- decía entre una extraña mezcla de amabilidad y sadismo.

- Te había dicho que no, y te lo vuelvo a repetir- se acercó a su rostro- no.

- ¡Déjame ir a partirle la cara a ese idiota!- se enfadó y empezó a forcejear de nuevo.

- Ya tranquilízate- la tomó con ambas manos y la obligó a verlo a los ojos con la misma distancia, o tal vez menos, de la que tenían cuando le dijo que no. La castaña entre el agarre de sus fuertes brazos y firmes manos, junto a la cercanía del jounin con su muy bien (demasiado bien diría yo jeje) formado pecho desnudo y sus ojos perlados que contrastaban con la luna de la calurosa noche, que en ese momento le parecía mas acalorada aún, no podía pensar muy bien y como consecuencia el enojo comenzó a ceder.

- Esta bien, ya estoy calmada- se resignó después de un momento, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas por tener al atractivo jounin tan cerca.  
No era que nunca hubiera visto un buen torso masculino, al contrario ya hasta había perdido la cuenta, incluso ese mismo día pudo ver uno, el del amable joven que había que admitir estaba en buena forma. En fin entre las misiones, entrenamientos y la mayoría de ninjas varones que de kunoichis, había podido ver varios. Pero ver al Hyuga de esa manera era todo un espectáculo.

- Pues no parece, te ves un poco agitada- dijo sin apartarse ni un milímetro, su actual estado lo estaba incitando a terminar con la estorbosa distancia.

- … Es… el calor- pronunció con dificultad.

- ¿Nada más?- se aventuró a preguntar con una involuntaria mirada presuntuosa. Si respondía lo que esperaba, y esperaba que admitiera que la ponía nerviosa, su orgullo herido dos noches seguidas se recobraría.

- Eso… y… que _estas muy cerca_ - iba a continuar cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones- solo eso, nada más el calor- no alimentaría su ego.

- Hmp- se alejó frustrado. No la podía obligar a responder lo que quería escuchar.  
Esa mujer era única, la única que lo podía hacer actuar insensatamente, la única que lo podía hacer parecer estúpido, la única que le hería el orgullo profundamente, la única que lo conocía tan bien que era capaz de voltearle el juego para hacerlo parecer estúpido otra vez, en fin era la única que lo traía vuelto loco.

- ¿Qué pasa?- sonó con un ligero toque de malicia y diversión, sabía que se había molestado por que no quiso caer en su trampa.

- Nada.

- Pues no parece, te ves un poco agitado- utilizó las mismas palabras que él hace un momento nada más para enfadarlo más. Era algo que no podía explicar, pero saber la manera en que las emociones del Hyuga funcionaban, le daba cierto control sobre él, control que era poder, y ese poder demasiado tentador para no usarlo. Podría parecer mala, pero en cierta forma era, además de un placer, una venganza por tantos años que la tuvo esperando alguna muestra de interés en ella.

- No lo estoy- dijo con notable enfado preguntándose por que, o mejor dicho como demonios pasaba de nerviosa y agitada a maldita. Pero para su sorpresa no era nada más eso lo que lo enojaba, era el echo de que fuera la faceta que le mostrara, dulce, tierna o malvada y perversa, lo atraía demasiado, todo lo que hacía lo incitaba- Es mejor que te vayas a dormir, partiremos temprano- sonó frío y cortante. Tenía un pequeño plan.

- … Si…-Su tono era de arrepentimiento, se sintió un poco culpable por haberle hablado así, mejor dicho por haberse burlado de él, pero el tenía la culpa, era él el que la quería usar para aliviar su orgullo, orgullo que ella había herido-… yo- se acercó al joven- te quería agradecer por lo que hiciste con el viejo- le dio un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios, para después desaparecer con la misma rapidez hacia su tienda.

Neji sonrió triunfante, Tenten no era la única que sabía trucos para manipularlo emocionalmente. Sabía que eso de enfadarse con ella iba a funcionar, pero no esperaba que saliera tan bien.  
Como fuera, ese roce había sido suficiente para que su orgullo volviera a la normalidad… por ahora.

* * *

**Aiko Airam**: que chido que te haya gustado mucho, también me agrada ver a Tenten así de manipuladora con Neji, haber si luego hago que saque el látigo jajajajajaja  
**sakkiuchiha:** GRACIAS por decir que esta lindo. Y disculpa por no publicar rápido, pero es que entre la escuela y mi cerebro que se seca muy seguido pues no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir, pero aquí esta al fin el 3 cap n,n  
**midory**: tengo que decirte que soy fanática de tu fic y recibir un comentario tuyo diciéndome que te gusta me emocionó jajaja y pues ya estando ¿Cuándo subes cap? XD  
**Aruma-Uchiha**: jeje me gusto tu frase "ansias lokas" jaja y aquí esta el otro cap, me tarde pero al fin lo subí  
**Hkaruhiwatari:** te comprendo, ya quiero que termine esta misión para que pasen más tiempo juntitos  
**sussane.x:** si, los he notado cortos, pero ten piedad de mi cerebro jajaja, no te creas n,n aquí esta el otro cap, espero y se te haga un poquito mas largo  
**ayame-gri:** sep, me encanta el personaje del viejo prevertido, pero me fascina más como reacciona Neji  
**Chica-anime 4ever:** estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo ese Neji, frío frío pero bien que le calienta (molesta) que otro la vea  
**Pandora84:** jeje que bueno que te haya gustado ese personaje (a mi también) y pues esto es lo que sigue  
**Neon:** que bueno que te hizo reír, por que a mi también, ese viejo panzón esta en la onda jajajaja  
**Loveless-Akemi:** si el pasado estuvo un poco raro, se me hace que este esta más jajaja pero espero que todavía te guste  
**kuraujia-san:** todavía no entro muy bien en eso de los celos, pero te aseguro que si habrá jojo  
**.:** oh si, CLARO que habrá más golpes jojojojo  
GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE LEEN MI FIC!

Tengo una pregunta que hacer, **¿están permitidos o no los song fics?  
**Si están permitidos, pues que chido, ya la hice porque tengo creo que dos jeje… y si no ¿Por qué no? Digo, ¿que no sería como si quitaran todos los videos de youtube donde utilizan alguna canción? Pero eso es lo que YO digo y otra lo que debe ser T-T Espero que me puedan responder esta pregunta n,n Nos leemos luego cámara (adiós) n,n


	4. Chapter 4

Llevaban caminando poco más de medio día y todo había sido tranquilo, el viejo no se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra por que la noche anterior le había quedado claro que el jounin hablaba en serio. Ni siquiera pasaba su mirada por el cuerpo de la joven.

- Estos días han estado demasiado calurosos- comentó Zeon para intentar salir un poco de la tensión que se sentía alrededor.

- Ni que lo digas, he estado haciendo esfuerzos para poder seguir caminando debajo de este maldito sol- contestó sonriente Tenten. Por más jounin que fuera no le agradaba para nada caminar en esas condiciones.

- No por mucho, solo nos queda poco más de medio día de camino- le animó

¿Y como sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo faltaba para llegar? Se preguntaba el ojiblanco.

- Que alivio- dijo sarcásticamente.

- Llegaremos antes de que el sol te derrita y te tengamos que llevar cargando- hablaba muy animado. Se podría decir que había tomado cierta confianza. Ahora hablaba mas que cuando se conocieron; esto pudiera ser por el echo de que no tenía que estar cuidando lo que su tío le decía a la kunoichi.

- Si quieres yo te puedo car…- el viejo no terminó su frase, una mirada de odio y advertencia le llegó por parte del Hyuga.

La castaña observó con muy mala cara al viejo y luego intentó cambiar de tema antes de que su shuriken se saliera de su lugar y se clavara por accidente en la garganta del saco arrugado- ¿y como sabes cuanto nos falta para llegar?- Neji se puso atento a la respuesta.

- …- vaciló en contestar, algo que no pasó desapercibido por los ninjas- es que ya he hecho este recorrido las veces suficientes como para conocer la distancia.

- ¿Y a que te dedicas que hace que andes por este camino?- pregunto desinteresada, aparentemente.

- … yo… mi tío… bueno, él es un…

- Soy un señor feudal muy ocupado que se dedica a realizar viajes entre las aldeas para conocer hermosas jóvenes, y mi inútil sobrino nada más me acompaña- interrumpió serio- aunque no se con que objeto si no ayuda en nada- le dedicó una mirada severa

- Con que traiga a su joven y bien agraciado sobrino consigo, no creo que ni así alguna mujer se digne a verlo a usted. O mas que a verlo, a hallarle forma a su abstracto cuerpo.

- Jajajaja ¿abstracto? ¿Sabes cuantas jóvenes me han rogado por estar debajo de este abstracto cuerpo? Nadie, nunca, ninguna mujer se ha resistido a mí. Y tú, hermosa, estoy seguro de que pronto caerás ante mí- le dijo con una seguridad que cualquiera podría jurar que era verdad.

- Sí, claro- contestó aburrida como si no hubiera escuchado todo su discurso. Pero el que si se enfado con todo lo que dijo, fue el apuesto ninja que estaba a punto de golpear hasta desangrar al anciano.

- Lo sien…

- ¿Qué te he dicho? Tú no tienes por que disculparte- le repitió mientras caminaban delante del viejo y el jounin

- Si vuelve a decirle algo así….- arrastró las palabras con enojo.

- Ya se, me dejarás inconsciente otra vez- dijo burlonamente- pero estate tranquilo maldito celoso, para esta noche te habrás librado de mi y yo de ti.

El ojiblanco no le contesto, estaba de acuerdo, por primera vez y última, con él.

Neji se fue recorriendo el camino siempre al lado del anciano, y cuando no estaba observándolo para verificar que no estuviera siquiera viendo a la castaña, fijaba su miranda en la chica.  
Varias veces ya la había contemplado pero ahora había algo diferente, había algo que le incomodaba; analizó con cautela… Ahí estaba, era eso que tenía en el rostro, debajo de su nariz, esa línea curvada era lo que lo turbaba, era su sonrisa pero ¿Cómo le podría molestar? Era por que esa sonrisa no era para él si no para el chico con el que iba charlando: Zeon.

- _¿Por qué se ríe?-_ se preguntó hastiado- _primero vuelven muy contentos del río y ahora se ríen__**-**_ giró un poco la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos._-y ¿a mi que demonios me interesa?_- frunció el ceño. No sabía que le molestaba más, que la castaña le sonriera a otro o que a él le importara el hecho.

- ¡!!VUELVE A DECIR ESO Y LO DESPELLEJO AUN QUE ME TARDE 9 DÍAS!!! ¿ME ESCUHÓ BIEN COPIA BARATA DE BULLDOG?

El Hyuga no supo ni que pasó, estaba metido en un lío con su cabeza caminando al lado del viejo y de repente Tenten gritaba y el sujeto estaba a trece metros de ellos tirado en el piso con la cara hecha trizas, ah no esa era su cara normal, la kunoichi lo había golpeado en el estómago.

- ¡Tío! ¿Te tengo que repetir que no digas….- su voz se perdía mientras se acercaba a su familiar.

-¿Pero que…?- susurró desconcertado.

- Si, lo voy a despellejar luego lo pasaré por ácido, un poco de alcohol, un cerillo y…- el brillo suicida apareció en sus ojos y su pierna se movió para dar un paso.

- _¿Qué dijo?_- no quiso preguntar, si lo hacía Tenten se daría cuenta de que su mente andaba en otro lado- contrólate- la tomó por el antebrazo haciéndola girar hasta quedar frente a él.

- ¿Cómo hacerlo después de lo que ha dicho?- el sadismo había bajado a solo enojo, la voz profunda del ojiblanco tenía la facultad de aplacar su disgusto.

- Faltan solo algunas horas para que ya no lo vuelvas a ver, contrólate y aguanta un poco más.

- Mira quien lo dice, el que lo ha dejado inconsciente más de un par de veces- le dijo todavía enojada, no era justo que solo él tuviera el privilegio de poner en su lugar al anciano.

- Eso es distinto- se acercó a penas unos centímetros al rostro de la joven mientras le hablaba.

- Es lo mismo: tú lo has golpeado, ahora yo lo quiero golpear- entre el enfado no notó el movimiento del jounin.

- Es diferente: no es igual que tú le pegues a que yo lo golpee y me lo agradezcas-súbitamente se les vino el recuerdo del roce de anoche. A Tenten se le fue el enojo para dar lugar a unas mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Pensó que iba a pasar por alto el beso tan cercano a sus labios pero, notando que fue él quien lo recordó, se dio cuenta de que no fue así.

No sabía que decir, que hacer, se sentía un poco tonta; sabía más de 200 formas de matar a una persona con una kunai y muchas más con otros artefactos, pero no tenía estudios para soportar estas cosas ¿Por qué no les enseñaban como actuar en esas situaciones en la academia?

- Aah- fue lo único que pudo balbucear, no tenía respuesta para contraatacar

- Hmp- suprimió la risa pero dejó escapar una sonrisa divertida con algo de petulancia de sus labios- es increíble que te deje sin hablar.

- No es eso- no podía dejar que le ganara, no señor- es que me quedé pensando: ¿hasta donde llegará mi agradecimiento?- dijo con tono y mirada sugerentes.  
Las palabras y el comportamiento fueron suficientes para que el frío y calculador cerebro del Hyuga comenzara literalmente a empañarse por tanto calor que de repente lo embargó.

- Es increíble que te deje sin hablar- ahora ella era la petulante.

- Será mejor apresurarnos y avanzar lo mas que podamos en lo que mi tío esta inconsciente- explicó apenado sosteniendo al susodicho.

- Me parece bien- comenzó a caminar rápido seguida de los jóvenes y el viejo.

-_¿Cómo se me ocurrió haberle dicho tal estupidez?_- se dijo la kunoichi- _bueno, por lo menos lo dejé sin hablar_-. Estaba contenta de haberle ganado claro pero había algo en aquellas palabras que la dejaron pensativa: "¿hasta donde llegará mi agradecimiento?" lo había echo sin pensar, solo con el propósito de no caer frente al ojiblanco y viendo su reacción una fracción de segundo después de pronunciarlas se arrepintió de haberlas dicho.- _¿Qué si quisiera averiguarlo?-_ sopesó la nueva pregunta, una para la que ni ella tenía respuesta.  
Siendo honesta consigo misma, no podía seguir negando que el cuerpo del Hyuga le atraía… mucho, y notando como él disfrutaba cada vez que la ponía nerviosa con su cercanía podía deducir que ella no le era indiferente y esa atracción no podía llevar a nada bueno, podía llevar a algo muy bueno… y placentero. Movió ligeramente la cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos tan oscuros, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Desde cuando pensaba en esas cosas? Oh si ya lo recordaba, desde que empezaron ese "jueguito"

* * *

UNA DISCULPOTA POR SIGLOS DE AUSENCIA!!! prometo subir capitulos mas seguido XD es que como que me llega una época en la que se me tapa el cerebro y mi ratita no le puede dar a la rueda para que salga la inspiración (ok, ignorenme jjaja) no, ya en serio es que tengo otro fic tirado y lo quería terminar y subirlo para dedicarme completamente a este pero en el otro me tape y pues mejor le escribí a este jajaja

Bueeeeno chavs ls dejo, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS en serio que me animan un buen :D n,n

tania56  
azul  
Thanatoz  
Akiko  
Nana  
Ishida-Fan-MimatoLover  
azumi hyuga  
Maresk321  
9shikatema9  
tete_sama

sakkiuchiha  
ayame-gri  
Andri  
sussane.x  
Haruno  
HyugaNightmare  
Ale Whitlock

looney mooney  
.Luna

Por ahí me parece que Ishida-Fan-MimatoLover pide lemon, pues de una vez les aviso mis amigs que SI va a haber lemon, bueeeeno eso espero XD he esbosado la idea general de la historia pero aún no tengo definido el momento así que y a todos les pido algo de paciencia por favor :P

Volví a los capitulos cortos pero en serio en serio publicaré mas pronto n,n no me linchen XD


End file.
